


A “Normal” Day In The Magic Kingdom

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M, Finn Whitman is a good bro, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, My brother wrote this, Mystery, Teamwork, he wanted me to post this for him, not me, so I’m sorry for my followers if you don’t like Kingdom keepers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: When Finn Whitman woke up one Saturday morning, all he wanted to do was have a normal day with his friends and go ride some rollercoasters at the Magic Kingdom.However, he soon realizes that no day is normal when you are a Keeper, and that sometimes the best ideas can have the worst results.





	A “Normal” Day In The Magic Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I just want to get one thing straight before you begin to read this story: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. My brother wanted to try to write fanfic for the first time and this was the result. I hope you enjoy!:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Disney or any related materials.

* * *

 

Finn Whitman woke up early one morning, and thought to himself _it would be a great day to go to Disney World and use our life time passes._ He had to make sure it was okay with the Imagineers first.

  
He called up his friends and asked if they would tag along. As he was hanging up the phone with Amanda, his mom poked her head and asked Finn what he wanted for breakfast. Finn knew that was a very difficult question to answer because his mom was not the best cook ever.

  
One time, she was making bacon and got some grease on the stove and started a fire. She started freaking out and didn’t know what to do. Then when Finn came down to eat, his bacon was very over-cooked and terribly burnt. It made him grimace to remember the charcoaled taste that filled his mouth.

  
“Uh, I’m not very hungry right now Mom,” He says, trying not to be rude. “I might just grab a granola bar on the way to the Magic Kingdom.”

  
“Wait, you’re going to the Magic Kingdom?” Mrs. Whitman’s brows draw down in a line as she frowns in confusion, taking a half step into the room and ignoring Finn’s Warning look. “You know you have to double check with the Imagineers first right?”

 

“Ugh, Mom I’m fine! I’m just going to use my pass and stay low so I don’t get ambushed by my adoring fans.”

  
Flipping his hair back dramatically, Finn plops back in his desk chair, the metal squeaking at the force. His Mom just laughs lightly, reaching down and grabbing a lone dirty sock sitting nearby. She waves it at him like a weapon, her tone bordering on stern and playful.

  
“Okay, I trust you Finn. Just please make sure you don’t get in trouble. You wouldn’t want to lose our Gold Passes, would you?”

  
The boy gives a quick shake of his head, throwing his jacket over his red shirt and grabbing his shoes from his closet. His phone is warm when he shoved it in his pocket, and the young Whitman knows that this day is going to be amazing.

 

* * *

 

 “Gosh, Whitman, can you move any slower?”

  
Maybeck’s teasing voice rises above the growing crowd at the Magic Kingdom entrance, and Finn follows the sound, reaching up with one hand to wipe at the sweat forming on his brow. His Cherry 11 Jordan’s glow in the bright sunlight and his stiff steps make for quite a sight, the only concern being the creases that he fears he will find if he looks down.

  
As he finally approaches Maybeck’s side, the other boy still grumbling under his breath, Willa and Charlene wave, trying to get the boy’s attention. Finally, after a few embarrassing seconds of yelling, they get the two other Keepers to notice them.

  
“Hey guys!” Willa says as both girls get closer, “I’m so glad the Imagineers let us have this day off!”

  
“Yeah!” Charlene says, her tone rising with excitement and making Finn flinch at the pitch. “Now lets get going before the lines get too long!”

  
“Wait, what about Amanda and Jess?” Maybeck asks, trying not to show too much concern under his cool exterior.

  
They pass under the railroad station, the sunlight shinning and reflecting off the clean metal, the air smelling sweet and hinting at the delicious treats waiting inside the Park. Finn, taking his Pass out of his pocket and smoothing it on his leg, tries to ignore the sudden burning that floods his cheeks at the mention of Amanda.

  
“I called them earlier,” He says, blushing even harder as his voice cracks, Maybeck’s snicker fueling his embarrassment even more. “Amanda said they would be here around lunch time.”

 

Charlene, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, looks around at the people passing them.

  
All of the group members give her knowing looks, Maybeck winking and making a kissy face behind her back when she turns around once more. Finn laughs, shoving the other boy in jest. The Cast Members give them strange looks as they pass through Main Street USA, and Finn ducks his head to avoid being recognized.

  
Willa suddenly speeds up passing each of her friends. “We need to got get on the Seven Dwarf Mine Train as soon as we can before the line gets too long.”

  
“Wait, where’s Philby?” Finn suddenly asks, coming to a abrupt halt and causing his shoes to squeak on the hot concrete.

  
Looking around, the boy can tell that his question sparked the same concerns in his friend’s minds and that they would continue to ponder it for the next few hours.

  
They are all silent as they pass the Pals Statue, the wind ruffling slightly and the atmosphere as cheerful as ever. But the lingering darkness that began to build earlier still stays and Finn hopes that it would blow over soon. He shivers, suddenly wishing that his sleeves were longer, the goosebumps riding along his arms making his skin tingle.

  
A cloud passes overhead, blocking the sunlight and making the whole world suddenly gray. The sounds rushing past are muted, murky and swimming as though underwater.

  
They all take one step. Another. One more step before a voice behind them has the Keepers freezing for the second time that day.

  
“Hey guys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!:) Comments make my day and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
